


Familiar

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Awkward First Times, Community: kinkfest, Don't copy to another site, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Going with the flow mostly leads to hotel rooms.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from 2008 for a kinkfest challenge: November 6 - Saiyuki - Sanzo/Goku - clumsiness - blind belief in you

It wasn't Goku's squirming that woke him, or at least, it didn't wake him completely. He was used to it, as much as he was used to any of the liberties the monkey took with his person when there wasn't a mattress-edge to fall off of to keep Goku safely contained. An active sleeper by nature, Goku would toss and turn until his bedroll was pulled awry, and the he'd roll, and twist, and somehow Sanzo would end up a monkey's pillow. Again.

So it wasn't Goku settling in at his side that woke him. It was the nagging feeling that the ground was far too soft for this bullshit, not to mention how stealthily Goku arranged himself: an arm sliding very slowly to drape over his ribs, feet moving restlessly until a leg crept over his own, a heavy, dark head settling on his shoulder with a sigh.

He didn't open his eyes until after he heard Goku's breath even out in sleep, and yes, that was the ceiling of their room at the inn above him, and yes, this was his bed, not Goku's. Hakkai and Gojyo were just down the hall, and though he knew those two were probably making use of only one of the beds in their own room, he was half-tempted to send Goku to them anyway.

He lay still instead, slid his other arm under his head and wanted a smoke very badly. The weight of Goku's thick skull was already uncomfortable, and he didn't know how people _did_ this shit every night without shoving their lovers off of them and maybe over the side of the bed for good measure.

"Mm," Goku hummed in his sleep, nuzzling his cheek against Sanzo's chest like a cat marking its territory, and Sanzo grimaced, his patience snapping all at once.

"Goku," he growled, rolling toward the little idiot and pushing, shoving clinging limbs aside. Jolting awake the instant he heard his name--which had to be a first--blind panic kept Goku stiff enough to be maneuverable.

When he had Goku rolled over as well--lying back to chest, which meant those grabby hands had no choice but to keep to themselves--he gave a soft huff of irritation and slipped an arm around Goku's middle, yanking him firmly close until there was no space left between them. "Now go to _sleep_ ," he ordered, shutting his own eyes deliberately.

"Okay," Goku said, slowly relaxing against him, and Sanzo was fully prepared to hate that as well. What he wasn't prepared to do was think too closely about why he was giving in in the first place. It was the sort of thing that really should have kept him up brooding, glaring a hole in the back of the monkey's head...only Goku was warm, didn't move around much at all now that he was properly pinned, and the slow, steady sound of his breath soothed Sanzo to sleep faster than he'd thought possible.

***

They were on the road the next night and the night after that, driving without stopping, too many youkai in the area to risk pulling over to sleep. He and Gojyo spelled Hakkai behind the wheel when necessary, and not even Goku whined about not stopping for food. Every moment they spent under the trees, following a road going more overgrown by the day without travelers to wear it down, Sanzo expected an attack to fall from the canopy above, to see an ambush melt out of the undergrowth on all sides. That it stayed quiet was only luck, and he didn't know how far it would stretch.

He didn't shove the monkey off when Goku draped himself over the back of Sanzo's seat and promptly went to sleep, head pillowed on folded arms, the fingers of one hand just brushing Sanzo's shoulder. There was no sense in staying awake and risking exhaustion if they had to fight, and Goku's presence was too familiar to be distracting. If anything, having him right there meant one less thing to keep track of, Goku's warm breath against his nape guaranteeing that the monkey was still alive, right where he should be.

Hakkai glanced at them once but said nothing, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sanzo scowled and folded his arms. He would've thought Hakkai, at least, would know better.

And if Goku was maybe a little less playful when the attack finally came, fighting seriously against even the small fry and sending what was left of them running...well, it was about time he figured out this wasn't a game. And Sanzo wasn't going to read any more into it than that.

But he didn't object too strenuously in the next town when Hakkai took both Gojyo and one of the room keys off his hands, leaving him with the monkey again.

Gojyo would probably tell him he ought to have a sense of humor about these things, but watching Goku hesitate that night between Sanzo's bed and his own, he mostly just wanted to roll his eyes.

"Get in," he said flatly, holding up one corner of the blankets. To his credit, Goku didn't hesitate at all once the invitation he'd been looking for came.

***

More days of driving, more nights spent in the Jeep. It was weeks before youkai instinct and priestly intuition settled to the point where they felt safe enough to build a fire and lay their bedrolls out under the stars. Sanzo barely woke at all when Goku flopped into him, wriggled experimentally, and then curled up--all without waking--to push his back into Sanzo's chest, sighing contently when Sanzo growled and captured him. It wasn't as if he was all that awake himself.

He got the feeling that Gojyo would have liked to remark upon finding them like that in the morning, but for a wonder, the kappa kept his mouth shut. Whatever Hakkai had done or said, Sanzo owed him one.

Goku just yawned, sat up and stretched, and said, "Hey--Hakkai's making breakfast!"

So there was nothing to do but be grateful for the quiet while it lasted.

***

He woke to another dark hotel room, sleepy murmurs that had something to do with dessert and possibly his own name; he wasn't sure. He could feel the tension in his arm, pulling Goku back hard against him, and for one confused moment he wondered if the monkey had been thrashing in his sleep. Never mind that Goku mostly slept like a log so long as he was sleeping with Sanzo. It could happen. Though he suspected he'd feel a lot more bruised if it did.

"Mmm," Goku hummed muzzily, and Sanzo nearly echoed him as Goku shifted, hips nudging back, and let Sanzo know exactly what had awakened him.

It was probably the way he stiffened that woke Goku in turn, his own tension unnatural enough to mean danger, either sensed or impending. It was too late to shift his own hips away now, and he knew Goku had to feel it, was smart enough to know what it meant and stupid enough to think it meant anything in particular. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Goku to get up, go back to his own bed, but first he'd have to lift his arm, let go.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked carefully after a long, quiet moment.

"What?" Because there was nothing strange happening, nothing was wrong, and maybe if he ignored it hard enough, it really would turn out to be a bad dream.

"Um," Goku said and swallowed, hard. "Me too."

And that didn't surprise him either; in fact, he suspected that was why he'd insisted on sleeping like this if it had to be done at all, only it looked like his assumption that he'd have more control hadn't been very well thought-out. Or thought-out at all. Feeling generous, he considered sharing his own plan-- _ignore it_ \--only he remembered being Goku's age very well, knew approximately how much good that would do. It was, he decided grimly, his own damn fault for not looking ahead to the obvious, but instead he'd just...let it happen, for reasons he still wasn't sure of. Or didn't want to be sure of. But it was difficult to ignore the fact that he wasn't yelling, hadn't reached for his gun, was still hard.

Even Goku was bound to notice eventually.

"Er, Sanzo...?"

"No." He was pretty sure that answered everything.

"Why not?"

Or just about everything.

If he wasn't half-convinced it'd find a way to get revenge, he'd hit Goku with the sutra instead of the fan...only maintaining a proper, monkish celibacy had nothing to do with it. He just didn't want anyone that close to him, as close as--as Goku was now, wanting things, expecting things...but not asking.

"Fuck," he said into Goku's hair, tempted more than ever to throw him out so he could maybe _think_. Wanting too much was bad; even his irritatingly preoccupied mind could agree on that one...but what exactly was he to do with a polite little monkey who'd finally learned not to grab for anything and everything that caught his attention?

"We don't have to," Goku said after a long, strained silence. "If you don't want to."

Way too polite. Nervous, too. "You haven't done this before."

Goku shook his head and risked a glance over his shoulder at last. It was too dark to see his expression clearly, but Sanzo caught the glitter of his eyes, the peculiar greenish flash as they briefly caught the light and threw it back.

Shit. As if he had the first clue what to do with a virgin--the first clue how to _start_ things, considering that all his practice had been in _ending_ them, as messily and irrevocably as possible. Only his gun was still under the pillow, and he was pretty sure that was where it was going to stay.

"Huh." Which wasn't exactly diplomatic of him, and it made the monkey squirm in embarrassment. Sanzo hissed, tightening his arm around Goku to keep him still, which was probably going to do about as much good as trying to stop an avalanche with his bare hands...except that it worked.

"Sorry, um--"

Clearly the first thing to do was to shut him up.

Goku's eyes widened when Sanzo leaned over him, but he didn't tense up, not even when Sanzo caught his face and sealed their mouths together. Goku's lips parted automatically with a contented sigh, tongue curling hesitantly against his own though Sanzo tried to keep it friendly, if that was even the word. Everything he knew was probably too rough, but he knew what he _didn't_ like, so he used the exact opposite on Goku: slow stroking, teasing licks, never too much at once. Reluctant as he was to admit it, there might be some attraction to kissing after all.

He pulled back a bit when Goku moaned and almost wished there was light enough to see that expression properly. Even in the gloom, Goku looked cheerfully dazed, staring up at him with the sort of awed anticipation the faithful usually reserved for miracles. He wanted to warn Goku that they were fast approaching the end of his own practical experience, that from here on out it was mostly rumor and common sense, but Goku was counting on him to _know_.

"If you want to stop," he said instead, "say so. I won't hold it against you."

Apparently being around Gojyo hadn't corrupted the monkey completely. The kappa would have reminded him that holding it against him was rather the point.

Goku just shook his head and hummed something startled but pleased when Sanzo kissed him again, purely for comparison's sake. It also made for a good distraction as Sanzo slid a hand down Goku's chest to the edge of the thin cotton shirt he'd worn to bed. Somewhere between ticklish and surprised, Goku shivered as the backs of Sanzo's knuckles brushed his skin, but he lifted his arms obediently and half-sat up to duck his head free when Sanzo pulled it up. Goku would have rolled to face him then, but Sanzo pushed himself up to sit back against the headboard, and Goku only yelped when he was caught and dragged to sit between Sanzo's legs, his back pressed to Sanzo's chest. Sanzo had to focus on just breathing for a moment as his still-trapped cock strained against the pants he'd fallen into bed still wearing, hips nudging up a fraction of an inch and pressing the stiff line of his erection into the small of Goku's back.

"All right," he said when he could be sure it wouldn't come out strained. "Pay attention."

This part he did know, though he preferred to ignore his body's opinions on what _it_ thought it needed whenever he could. Wrapping his arms around Goku from behind, he considered just getting a hand down there and getting started as fast as possible, except that he usually extracted a toll of broken fingers from anyone stupid enough to try that on him. Flattening his palms to Goku's skin instead, he let them slip a little, gliding restlessly over warm, compact muscle, still young and trim but startlingly defined. He wasn't sure Goku was ever going to grow much taller, suspected that the shape of him with the limiter off was what the monkey would look like in his prime, and maybe for a long time after that. But he didn't really want to think about the future right this minute.

"Nn," Goku hummed, hands twitching distractedly where they clutched at Sanzo's thighs, spine arching as Sanzo's fingers pinched and rolled, thumbs rubbing soothing circles as Goku tried to catch his breath. "Ah--"

He hadn't expected skin to feel so good, to find himself reluctant to peel his hands away. Goku leaned heavily against him, head falling back to rest on Sanzo's shoulder, and the warm scent of his hair--musk and gold and lightning--made him want to turn his face into it, nuzzle closer. He scowled instead, dragged a hand down to fumble at the ties of Goku's pants, and wasn't entirely prepared for Goku to arch up to meet him.

His fingertips caught briefly on cotton, slid inside and found nothing else underneath, the head of Goku's cock bumping against his palm and leaving a damp trail as it slid up to the heel of his hand. Goku whimpered, almost right in his ear, and instinct made him tighten his hold, thumb pressing hard at the base as Goku shuddered, bucked, and _didn't_ come with a strangled whine.

"S-Sanzo...."

"Not yet," he said, cursing himself silently for a fool. He could have ended things there; it was the perfect excuse. Now he had to shift his grip, curl his fingers and stroke, slowly, as Goku bent his knees and dug his heels into the mattress, pushing up into his fist. It took a few haphazard strokes before he worked out just how much pressure he could use to let Goku thrust smoothly without it feeling like a tease, getting a rhythm down so that he knew when to tighten up his fist and figuring out what to do with his other hand. It wasn't half so complicated when it was just himself: a quick, no-nonsense satisfying of inconvenient hungers so he could get on with his day. Somehow, making an effort didn't seem like quite such a waste of time if it was for Goku, not himself.

He knew Goku was about to come by the way he stiffened, hands tightening on Sanzo's legs until he knew he'd have bruises in the morning. Sanzo growled at that, bit the shoulder braced against him in warning, and found himself thinking stupidly of cats. Not that Goku went limp at the bite; he just came completely unglued.

Goku's shout was wordless, half-choked as he tried to keep his voice down, though Sanzo doubted they were fooling anyone. Now he was rather glad he hadn't left a lamp burning; just hearing Goku was hard enough on his self-control without seeing him as well. It seemed to take forever before Goku slumped against him, boneless and satiated, shuddering half-heartedly when Sanzo retrieved his hand. That got wiped on the sheets--the maids were going to give him weird looks anyway--and he hoped Goku realized he was giving up his bed after this, because there was no way Sanzo was going to sleep in this one now.

"Are you done?" he prodded at last, his patience at being used as a pillow stretching thin. "Some of us want to get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Goku roused himself enough to ask, sounding like he'd never heard of the concept before this.

"It's that thing people do after dark. Now get up."

Goku did, but he didn't go very far; mostly he just scrambled to his knees and turned, still kneeling, so close Sanzo would have to kick him in the head to throw a leg over and stand up. He didn't have any particular problem with that, but Goku spoke up before he could try, his face ghostly pale in the gloom. Moon must've come up, Sanzo thought distractedly, frowning at the surprised expression he could just make out.

"But...but you...."

"What _about_ me?" he demanded, eyes narrowing. If Goku trotted out some pathetic, sappy mess at him now, he'd kick him out of the room, not just out of bed.

"I want to do it to you too," Goku said, as blunt and earnest as ever. Not _but shouldn't I_...? Not _but Saaanzo...it's not fair_! Just Goku letting him know that he was still hungry and wouldn't mind seconds. So in that sense it was no different from any other day.

"Tch," he said but didn't say no, and even in the faint light from the windows he could see the way Goku's anxious look stretched into a grin.

He got a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss for his trouble, Goku leaning in too far and catching himself with one hand on Sanzo's shoulder, their noses bumping until Goku got the angle right. For what had to be his third go at it--or was that fourth? Sanzo was already losing track--he wasn't that bad, if a bit too shy with his tongue. Or maybe he was trying to be careful, feel out how far Sanzo would let him go before he snapped.

Sanzo figured about as far as the monkey's courage would take him sounded just about right, but he certainly wasn't going to say so. Goku had enough guts for three people as it was, and he didn't want to give the idiot _ideas_.

He put up with the kissing, messy as it was once Goku's curiosity got the better of him. Sanzo found his lips explored by nibbling teeth, the point of his chin experimentally licked with a soft huff of laughter. "Mmm," Goku said, and Sanzo silently swore that if he heard one crack about Sanzos tasting better, Goku's head would ache for a week. Smarter than that, Goku kept his mouth shut, got his hands on the bare skin of Sanzo's chest and glanced down a bit helplessly. Sanzo said nothing, leaning stubbornly back against the headboard with his hands splayed out on the sheets, letting Goku decide what he wanted to do next.

Sliding hesitantly up to Sanzo's shoulders, Goku's hands rested there for a moment before edging back down, thumbs tracing the hard wings of bone to the hollow of Sanzo's throat. "Nn," Goku hummed with a faint frown, oddly distressed, but he didn't tell Sanzo he was too thin. He just leaned forward again and licked, tongue sliding slickly when Sanzo swallowed on reflex.

He might have known that Goku would want to learn this by _taste_. Goku's hands were clumsy, petting him like he was the damned dragon, but Sanzo found himself clenching his fists in the sheets, gritting his teeth against a moan as a hot, wet mouth trailed slowly downward. The muscles of his stomach jerked and fluttered as Goku lapped at the shallow dip of his navel, scraped teeth and tongue over the thin skin of his hip, and he almost didn't notice the fingers teasing free the buttons of his fly until he found his hips rising automatically as his pants were tugged down. Not far, really; just enough to free his erection, and fuck, that was a relief and a torture all its own.

Goku stared for a long moment, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, his breath feathering warm and humid over Sanzo's shaft. That alone was enough to make his cock jump, and it took a bit more control than he would have liked to keep still and let the monkey look his fill when all he really wanted to do was take himself in hand and find anything at all to stroke against, because he was so hard it hurt.

"Oh," Goku said, his voice nervous in that special way he got when he really didn't want to fuck something up but was pretty sure he would. "I...what if I...?"

"Just watch your teeth," Sanzo offered reluctantly, "and you'll do fine."

Goku took him at his word, bowing his head and lapping thoughtfully, which made Sanzo hiss.

"And don't _tease_ ," he added when Goku glanced up at him doubtfully. That made Goku grin.

"Okay," he said, and Sanzo's breath escaped on a near-soundless _ha_ as Goku tried to swallow him all at once.

It didn't quite work; Sanzo hissed again as the head of his cock hit the back of Goku's throat, which tightened down on him instantly as Goku choked and pulled back up again. It was hard to tell in the gloom, but he thought Goku was blushing; the hand that circled the base of his cock settled there hesitantly, like it might be brushed away at any moment. _His choice_ , Sanzo reminded himself, but he didn't want to _traumatize_ the monkey. He wanted....

He stilled his thoughts automatically, but that just threw everything into stark relief. Right. _He wanted_. And he hated making a half-assed job of anything.

There was a tiny flinch when he settled his hand over Goku's, but it was followed by a muffled sigh of relief when he only left it there, his other hand combing lightly through Goku's hair. "Slower," he said, running the silky strands through his fingers, ignoring the hard band of the limiter threaded through the softness. "Use your tongue." That was a bit like telling Goku to breathe, but on second thought, that might be a good idea as well.

With clear directions to follow, Goku recovered his enthusiasm quickly, licking at his slit, curling his tongue around Sanzo's shaft and humming disappointedly when Sanzo tangled his fingers in Goku's hair and tugged his head back up when he tried to take him too deep too fast again. " _Slowly_ ," Sanzo reminded, tightening his other hand around Goku's and urging him to stroke, using the push and pull of his fist in Goku's hair to settle him into some kind of rhythm. Goku didn't fight that either, making appreciative _oh, I see_ noises around his dick, and for a moment Sanzo couldn't decide whether to come on the spot or groan aloud.

After that it was easy, Goku relaxing into it as he grew more confident and giving himself up to the urgings of Sanzo's hands and voice: _there, good, more_. Even the occasional scrape of his teeth wasn't unpleasant, just light enough to make him shudder and buck instead of wincing away. After the first time, he got the feeling the monkey was doing it on purpose, wanting his mouth fucked, for Sanzo to lose control. So he did, both hands on Goku's head now, pulling him down, holding him still as he thrust up for more. Goku swallowed around him, learning _fast_ , and he came hard, eyes slamming shut, shaking as Goku drank him dry without bitching about the taste.

"Wow," Goku said after a while, convinced at last by a sharp tug on his hair that he could let Sanzo _go_ anytime now. "That...."

"Hn." They were definitely going to get strange looks in the morning. Looks he'd actually deserve for once. Which didn't explain in the slightest why he was having so much trouble untangling his fingers from soft, spiky hair.

Goku shifted, hesitant or uncomfortable, maybe hard all over again; nothing would surprise Sanzo at this point. "Um. So, uh...does this mean--"

Oh, no. They were not having this conversation. "Get up." Or at least, they weren't going to have it _here_.

Jerking as if struck, Goku flinched back, eyes wide and dismayed. "Sanzo?"

"Up," he repeated, bringing up a foot to push at Goku's knee. "Now."

Goku scrambled off the mattress but hesitated between their beds, staring incredulous and confused as Sanzo slithered out of his pants and kicked them to the floor. He didn't even move when Sanzo rolled out of one bed and into the other, huffing a little at the chilliness of the sheets.

He really hated repeating himself, but when Goku just stood there _hovering_ , he held up a corner of the blanket and said, "Get in."

Goku jumped at the invitation as if he thought Sanzo would change his mind, diving between the sheets and burrowing in closer than ever before.

"And go to _sleep_."

"Yes, Sanzo."

They were back where they started, Goku's arms and legs thrown over him and clinging on tight, head nestling down on Sanzo's shoulder, messy hair tickling his neck. The stiff length pressed against his hip was new, but Sanzo didn't feel like protesting it. It'd go away on its own, or it'd be there in the morning to be dealt with then. Sanzo didn't care either way, so long as it didn't keep him awake now.

He really ought to push Goku off him; he didn't want the monkey learning bad habits, after all.

He was nearly asleep when he felt Goku's smile curve against his skin, familiar and ignorable, like the sleepy murmur of his name.


End file.
